


New Hope

by lekoba



Series: One day one-shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Minor Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna Lives, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekoba/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: I am currently working on something else, but felt like I could post this.also i am so grateful for all the kudos and comments on my old fics!!ILY GUYS!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: One day one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299779
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on something else, but felt like I could post this.  
> also i am so grateful for all the kudos and comments on my old fics!!
> 
> ILY GUYS!!!!!!!!

  
Izuna stared at Tobirama from afar. The half long white hair fluttered in the summer breeze.  
The pale skin shone bright in the sun. He never got a sunborn because he was an albino.  
  
Izuna had never met an albino before Tobirama.   
It was unusual, and he was still from same place as Izuna. Land of Fire.  
  
Tobirama moved his eyes, the red liquid to eyes now stared back at the Uchiha, with same unimpressed expression stuck on his face.  
  
He crossed his arms, the armor rattled and his held a hard grip around his arms.   
Izuna looked away.   
  
He could feel the red eyes piercing into his soul.   
They have been in peace for six month, but Izuna didn't speak to him. He stared at him when he had the chance.  
  
The Uchiha pretended to glare at something far away.   
"Enjoying the sight?" A dark voice said next to him, it gave Izuna both goosebumps and made him jump a bit of surprise.  
  
It was the albino, he had sneaked up behind him, quietly.  
Izuna turned around and stared back at Tobirama with both his eyes wide opened.  
  
"W-what????" The Uchiha stuttered and had to take a few steps back.   
The Senju looked down at him, he was at least one and almost a head taller than Izuna himself.  
  
Tobirama had same unimpressed expression on his face, and looked even more grumpy than he did afar.  
He cleared his throat, as if he hated to repeat himself.  
  
" _Enjoying the view?_ " he said again, this time a bit louder. Maybe he thought Izuna didn't hear him.  
But Izuna was unable to say anything back, nodded as he cheeks flustered red.  
  
Tobirama hummed, and then he turned his head to look at the sky, turning into a dark shade of red and yellow.  
Izuna observed the albino's sharp jaw, his straight and _pretty_ nose.  
  
His slented red eyes, they were in same colour as the sky... Well, almost.  
The albino's lips were actually a little pink.. Or did Izuna imagine that?  
  
The Tobirama looked back at him, their eyes met and made Izuna have goosebumps everywhere on his body.  
"Mm." he muttered, made a face as if he was searching for the words to say.  
  
"I don't want to be nosy."  
  
"Excuse me?" The Uchiha asked, surprised. His eyes were wide open again.   
  
  
"Do you happen to.."  
Tobirama stared at him, or for Izuna it felt like he did. Izuna stopped breathing, he didn't know why, but...  
  
"To know some good restaurant in your-um-part of Konoha?" The albino coughed,   
actually looked and sounded a bit embarrassed for asking.  
  
Izuna arched an eyebrow back, "Why?"   
The Senju sighed, as he let his crossed arms now were resting along his body.  
  
"My brother wants to know where to take your brother." There was an annoyance in his voice as he said it.  
His face seemed more sternly than before, too.  
  
"Oh." the raven said, hiding his disappointment, with a smug grin.   
"It's one great restaurant after our house." He pointed at east, where the Uchiha's area were residented.   
  
The albino followed where he pointed and nodded, and then glanced back at Izuna.  
  
"Thank you, Izuna."  
  
He forced a smile. Izuna had barely seen him smile, and for Izuna, that was the most beautiful thing he had seen.  
Izuna automatically smiled back, "You're welcome."-  
  
"Are you going to attend it too?"  
  
Tobirama shook his head, "Kami, I'd die. Can't stand my own brother or yours." He furrowed his eyebrows,  
it made the raven chuckle, "They are annoying, yes. I can admit that."  
  
A small, and almost invisible smile appeared at the albino's lips. He usually smile in less than 3 seconds, if he ever smile. But now it stayed much longer.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing." Tobirama replied, "Nothing at all..."  
The raven thought he could see a pink shade on the albino's cheeks as he turned his head away.


	2. New Hope: Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter two of New Hope.

Iizuna liked to walk alone at nights, looking at the new buildings that popped up everywhere in Konoha.   
He usually walked from the Uchiha district to the new training ground, on the other side.

He sat on the top of the wall, that wasn't even done yet. He could see the statue on the mountain, in shape of Senju Hashirama's face.

His nightly routine included to stand on the mountain and look out over the city, but he remained at same place.

  
Iizuna's eyes caught the albino walking, not that far away.   
Even though, Iizuna knew about Tobirama's sensor skills, he tried to not be seen.

Tobirama walked past as if Iizuna really was invisible, and didn't hesitate a second to stop and investigate it.

  
Iizuna became curious, and decided to follow him. Sensor skills or not.

They had walked half way into the training grounds,   
Iizuna followed him, by walking on the half done wall. Tobirama walked fast. 

But probably not that fast, because Iizuna could still keep up.

The Uchiha jumped from the wall that missed and up in the nearest tree,   
Tobirama stopped, and made almost Iizuna fall down from the tree.

"Are you going to follow me all the way?" he asked, as he looked at the leaves Iizuna tried to hide behind. 

" _Uchiha_."

  
The Uchiha stepped forward from the tree branch, he leaned against the tree trunk,   
and gazed down on the albino who now stood in front of the tree, on the ground and glared back at Iizuna.

"Do you mind?" Iizuna grinned back, as he jumped down and landed in front of him, "Where are you going?"

Tobirama narrowed his eyes as he observed the Uchiha, from top to toe.   
"I'm going to mountains and watch the sunrise."

"Really?" Iizuna said, and suddenly got excited, it was exactly was he was going to do too.   
The albino looked seriously back at him. 

Iizuna smirked, "Do you mind if I follow you?"  
Tobirama kept same stern face as he continued to look at Iizuna.

"No." the albino replied after a minute silence between them. "You can come."

Iizuna frowned, "Are you going to kill me?"   
The little weasel grinned when Tobirama rolled his eyes back.

"I have no intentions to kill you."  
Tobirama turned around and continued to walk through the training ground,

Iizuna followed him, but with space between them.   
They arrived on the mountain after twenty minutes of silence. 

You could see the whole city from the mountains, and a little further than that.  
"This is my favourite spot." Tobirama said, as he walked up to stand beside Iizuna, who stood closer to the edge.

"Mine too."   
He turned his head to look at the albino. The albino looked back at him.

"Nii-san has been noisy and annoying." Iizuna suddenly looked so tired.  
Tobirama blinked. "Is that why you are up every night?"

The Uchiha wrinkled his nose, "How do you know that?".

"Are you spying?"

"Spying?" Tobirama said and chuckled,   
"I can feel your strong chakra everywhere, doesn't matter if you are on the other side of the city or outside it. I can feel you."

Iizuna's eyebrows went up in a surprise and then he started to grin.   
"I see." he replied, as he stroke his chin as if he had a beard.

His eyes moved from Tobirama to the view over the city.   
"Not gonna lie, you was amazing on the battle ground."

He moved his gaze back to Tobirama who now seemed embarrassed. "I almost died." A grin spread on his lips,

"I'm glad they could figure it out."

The albino wrinkled his nose, the eyes pierced through Iizuna, "Are you blaming our brothers for this?"

The Uchiha kept his grin on his lips, as he replied, "No, I blame _my_ brother."   
The other man's eyebrow shot up in a surprise. He looked genuinely surprised.

"Who else am I going to blame?"

Iizuna glared back at the albino, "Me?" the albino replied, unsure how to react to the situation. 

" _You_?" 

The little weasel laughed, "No, I only do that in public. Don't take it personally."

"I only do it for my brother."

The Uchiha moved back to sit down on a rock, Tobirama joined him. "That's stupid."   
Iizuna rolled his eyes, "Call it whatever you want." 

He pointed at something in front of him, Tobirama turned his head to follow where he was pointing. "That's beautiful." 

The sun was on its way up.

The sky had been painted in soft dark blue, red, orange-red and pink.   
When the sunbeams hit Iizuna's face, Tobirama saw his eyes were light grey and not dark as most of the Uchiha's. 

Iizuna looked back, now Tobirama could see them clearly.   
They looked softly back at him, the sunbeams made his skin look soft.

"Let's meet here again, next week." the Uchiha offered.   
Tobirama eyed him for a second before replying, "Okay."

The Uchiha reached out his hand, Tobirama stared distrustfully back at his hand, and then slapped it.   
Iizuna looked awkwardly back at the albino's back as he disappeared, within three seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! theyre back :D
> 
> maybe tobirama will change his mind when he heard that iizuna blames his own brother or.. will he continue to be suspiscious? O:< probably both. 
> 
> we'll see :D


End file.
